dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BTS
centre|600px BTS *'Nombres:' **BTS (Beyond The Scene) Internacional. **방탄소년단 (Bangtan Sonyeondan) en Corea. **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japón. **防弹少年团 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China. **'¿Por qué 'BTS'?:' Es el acrónimo de "Bangtan Boys" que significa "Chicos a prueba de balas". ***A partir del 4 de Julio de 2017 se agregó el significado "Beyond The Scene". Lo cual hace referencia a "la juventud que abre la puerta y camina hacia su sueño”. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 13 de Junio del 2013. **'En Japón:' 03 de Junio del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' A.R.M.Y. **'¿Por qué 'A.R.M.Y'?:' A'dorable '''R'epresentative '''M.C for Y'''outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C y al mismo tiempo, '''A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Color Oficial:' Blanco y Negro *'Género:' Hip-Hop, R&B y K-Pop. *'Agencia:' **Big Hit Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Def Jam Recordings (Japón). Carrera Pre-Debut. Son un grupo llamado Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento y se pospuso. RM sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. 2013: Debut con Single Álbum '2 COOL 4 SKOOL'. El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de junio fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de junio, RM, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser.' Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de junio de 2013 con el MV ''No More Dream'. Su debut fue en M!Countdown el 13 de junio de 2013.'' El 16 de julio de 2013 liberaron su segundo MV llamado ''We Are Bulletproof Pt2'.'' Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?'. El 27 de agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzó un Comeback Trailer que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio, siendo acompañados por el Intro de 'O!RUL8,2? de fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer mini álbum, el nombre del mismo, la fecha de lanzamiento y su nuevo MV. El 1 de septiembre se da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo mini álbum. Este cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, un Outro y seis canciones. Finalmente, después de la publicación de los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de septiembre hacen su primer comeback con su nuevo mini álbum ''O!RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de ''''N.O'.'' 2014: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Skool Luv Affair'. El 2 de febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment subió el Comeback Trailer, el cual cuenta con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla acompañados por RM rapeando parte del Intro de su segundo mini álbum. En este vídeo se revela el nombre del mini álbum y la fecha de su lanzamiento. El 5 de febrero se dió a conocer la lista de canciones y el título del mini álbum ''Skool Luv Affair'. Este contiene 'un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, un Outro y seis canciones. El 11 fue lanzado el MV ''Boy in Luv'. Regreso con un Álbum Edición Especial 'Skool Luv Affair (Special Addition)'. El 6 de abril lanzaron el MV de ''Just One Day', con un concepto un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados pero sin perder su propio estilo.'' El 14 de mayo lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 canciones: una nueva canción llamada ''Miss Right', un remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skity el resto son canciones del anterior mini álbum.'' Debut en Japón con 'No More Dream' y Segundo Sencillo Japonés 'Boy in Luv'. Bajo la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer single álbum en japonés llamado ''No More Dream'. Este cuenta con las canciones: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of Bangtan' y 'I Like It pt.2' todos en versión japonesa.'' El 16 de julio lanzan su segundo single álbum en Japón titulado ''Boy in Luv'. 'Este cuenta con tres canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y 'Just One Day'. '''Primer Álbum Completo 'DARK & WILD'. El 5 de agosto, el canal de Big Hit Entertainment lanzó el Comeback Trailer que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas: un paraíso de bosques muy colorido y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañadas por el Intro: 'What Am I To You'. El 7 de agosto, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser del nuevo álbum de estudio. El 19 de agosto, el MV ''DANGER'' fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el MV vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro. Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo Promocional 'War o''f Hormone'.' ''El 20 de octubre revelaron teaser fotos y que promocionarían otra canción de su álbum completo llamada ''War of Hormone'. El MV fue publicado el 21 de octubre y muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolablemente ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre.'' ''BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos llamada '''BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet a lo largo de octubre, noviembre y diciembre. Viajaron a Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia.'' ''Tercer Single J''aponés 'Danger'. El 19 de noviembre, el tercer single álbum japonés de BTS fue liberado. Este contiene las versiones japonesas de 'Danger', '進撃の防弾 (Rise of Bangtan)(SONPUB REMIX)' y 'Miss Right'. Fue lanzado en tres ediciones: edición normal, version A y versión B. Primer Álbum Japonés 'WAKE UP'. Se anunció que BTS lanzaría el 24 de diciembre un álbum totalmente en Japonés. El cual contiene 13 tracks en los que se incluyen: un Intro, un Outro, dos canciones nuevas, 'I Like It Pt. 2' y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer álbum Japonés llamado ''WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes. La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del '''JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL.'''BTS realizó su primera gira japonesa llamada 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron a Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka desde el 10 al 19 de febrero de 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores.'' 2015: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1'. El nuevo mini álbum salió a la venta el 29 de abril incluyendo un total de nueve canciones. Los miembros asumieron un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras a comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril se lanzó un emotivo Comeback Trailer el cual contiene animaciones vívidas pero llenas de energía acompañas del Intro del mini álbum. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló teaser fotos a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En ellas, los miembros posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales.' El 29 de abril, se lanza su tercer mini álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción ''''I Need U' consiguió el no. 1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada y más. También entro en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music.'' El 5 de mayo, su canción ''I Need U'''' ganó el primer lugar en SBS MTV The Show, el cual marcó su primera victoria desde su debut.' '''Cuarto Single Japonés 'For You'.' El 4 de junio, BTS lanzó su cuarto single japonés ''For You' y el MV del mismo, para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El sencillo subió a la cima del Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo '''42.611 copias en su primer día.'' Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo promocional 'DOPE'. El 24 de junio, el MV de ''DOPE'' fue revelado, marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. Esta canción se encuentra en su anterior mini álbum. El mv recibió '''un millón' de vistas en menos de 15 horas.'' Desde su debut en 2013 con el single álbum ''2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado y rapeado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre llegar a la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. ''''DOPE' es la reencarnación de ese mismo mensaje.'' Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2'. El 8 de septiembre se anunció que ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' tendría una segunda parte.'' ''El 18 de noviembre se reveló el Comeback Trailer que inicia con los fans aclamando y continúa con el Intro ''Never Mind' del nuevo mini álbum. La segunda parte y cuarto mini álbum contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Outro y seis canciones.' ''El 22 de noviembre, BTS lanza teaser fotos para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: ''Je Ne Regrette Rien', lo cual significa ''''No me arrepiento de nada' en francés. El día siguiente se publican más fotos con el mensaje: 'Papillon' palabra francesa que en español sería ''''Mariposa'.' Quinto Single Japonés 'I Need U'. Tras el lanzamiento de su single ''For You'' en junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de ''I NEED U'' el 8 de diciembre. El quinto single japonés contará con ''Dope'' y ''Fun Boys'''' versión japonesa.' '''2016: Sexto Single Japonés 'RUN'.' El 19 de febrero se liberaron cuatro imágenes para el single titulado ''RUN'' a través del Twitter oficial japonés de BTS. El single incluye las versiones japonesas de ''Run',' ''Butterfly' y una canción nueva llamada 'Good Day'.''' '''RUN' logró posicionarse como no. 1 en la lista de musica de Oricon, siendo este su tercer título consecutivo en lograrlo. Álbum Especial 'YOUNG FOREVER'. El 21 de marzo, Big Hit confirmó que BTS sacaría un álbum especial ''화양연화 Young Forever'' el 2 de mayo. Con este concluyó la serie de ''화양연화 The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Ese mismo día, Big Hit publicó un póster teaser de sus conciertos bajo el nombre de '''2016 BTS LIVE '화양연화 On Stage: Epilogue' que se llevaron a cabo en el Olympic Park Gymnastics Arena, los días 7 y 8 de mayo de 2016. Todas las entradas se agotaron.' ''El 2 de mayo a la medianoche, BTS revelo el video musical para su cancion principal ''FIRE'' consiguiendo '''en un día 5 millones' de visitas. 'FIRE' es un número pegadizo dance con una coreografía explosiva, similar a sus anteriores temas “Danger” y “Dope”. En el video musical, los integrantes disfrutan sus vidas al máximo e incendian cosas a su paso. En tan solo una hora 'FIRE' consiguió ser no.1 en varios sitios musicales. Entre ellas MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Naver Music, Soribada, y Monkey3, logrando un “all-kill”.'' ''fu'eron asistir en el primer día de su comeback: MCOUNTDOWN, MUSIC BANK e INKIGAYO. Ganaron por primera vez en INKIGAYO con 'FIRE'. El 16 de mayo finalizaron las promociones del último álbum y de la era The Most Beautiful Moment '''.'' '''Segundo Álbum Japonés 'YOUTH'. El 5 de julio se informó de que BTS lanzaría su segundo álbum japonés llamado ''Youth'' el 7 de septiembre. Este álbum fue para celebrar el segundo aniversario de su debut en Japón y será lanzado en tres versiones. A partir del 5 de julio fueron reveladas imágenes teaser de los miembros a través de la cuenta oficial de Twitter japonesa del grupo. Segundo Álbum Completo 'WINGS'. El 5 de septiembre despues de un cortrometaje titulado "WINGS" y protagonizado por Jungkook Big Hit revelo que el grupo regresaría con su segundo álbum completo titulado ''WINGS'.'' El 5 de septiembre, Big Hit liberó el primer cortometraje para el próximo regreso de BTS con su segundo álbum completo titulado ''WINGS', junto con Jungkook titulado 'BEGIN'. El 6 de septiembre fue liberado el segundo cortometraje con Jimin titulado 'LIE'. El 8 fue lanzado el tercero con V titulado 'STIGMA'. El 9 fue lanzado el cuarto con SUGA titulado 'FIRST LOVE' 'y en ese mismo día, varias fuentes de Corea informaron que el grupo regresaría en octubre. El 10 lanzaron el quinto cortometraje con RM titulado ''REFLECTION'. EL 11 fue lanzado el sexto con J-Hope titulado 'MAMA' y''' el 13 fue lanzado el séptimo y último con Jin titulado ''''AWAKE'. El 25 de septiembre fue lanzado el Comeback Trailer (protagonizado por J-Hope) en el que informaron la fecha de regreso: 10 de octubre.' ''El 10 de octubre a la medianoche, BTS reveló el vídeo musical para su canción principal. el video musical es cautivador debido inspirada en el moombahton una fusión de la música house (especialmente el electro house) con reguetón. El video cuenta con los chicos mostrando un lado más sensual en un ambiente de lujo.' 'Blood Sweat & Tears', encabezó el chart de popularidad en tiempo real en el sitio más grande de música de China, QQMusic, y “WINGS” también se llevó el primer lugar en el chart diario y semanal de venta de álbumes del sitio. 'WINGS' también está demostrando ser muy popular entre los fans de todo el mundo, ya que llegó a ser número uno en el chart de álbumes de iTunes en más de 26 países y territorios. Ellos han alcanzado el número uno en los charts de álbumes en Brasil , Brunei, Canadá, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Hong Kong, Malasia, Nueva Zelanda, Noruega, Tailandia, Turquía, Estados Unidos y Vietnam. El vídeo musical de ''Blood Sweat & Tears'' consiguió más de 6 millones de visitas en un día y más de 10 millones en dos días, batiendo el récord de un video musical más visto en la categoría de grupos masculinos de K-Pop. 2017: Álbum extendido 'WINGS: You Never Walk Alone'. El 11 de enero de 2017, Big Hit aunció que BTS realizaría su regreso en el mes de febrero con un nuevo álbum. El 23 de Enero a la medianoche, Big Hit Entertainment anunció que el próximo álbum del grupo titulado “WINGS: You Never Walk Alone” sería lanzado el 13 de Febrero. Big Hit también declaró que su nuevo álbum sería una continuación del álbum publicado en octubre de 2016. El nuevo álbum contiene historias que no tenía el original. Para el éste álbum, los integrantes de BTS han participado en la letra, composición y producción de nuevas canciones. El 2 de febrero a la medianoche, BTS compartió su primer grupo de fotos para su regreso con su album “WINGS: You Never Walk Alone”. El lote de fotos incluye imágenes individuales y grupales de los chicos contra un contra un fondo salpicado de pintura, en una ducha de confeti y con un look casual y colorido. El 7 de febrero a la medianoche, BTS reveló la lista de temas de su muy esperado nuevo álbum, que es un seguimiento de su exitoso álbum “WINGS”. Los fans reconocerán muchos de los títulos de las canciones de “WINGS”, y la lista incluye también las canciones “Spring Day”, “Not Today”, “Outro: Wings” y “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone”. El 10 de febrero a media noche, BTS publicó un teaser vídeo para la canción “Spring Day” de su nuevo álbum “You Never Walk Alone”. El 11 de febrero a la medianoche, BTS reveló un teaser video para su segunda cancion principal "Not Today" , el vídeo muestra a los integrantes corriendo de varios encapuchados que disparan contra ellos. El 13 de febrero a la medianoche, BTS lanzó su nuevo álbum “You Never Walk Alone”, que es un seguimiento de su exitoso álbum “WINGS” del otoño pasado. El álbum incluye muchas de las canciones de “WINGS”, así como “Spring Day”, “Not Today”, “Outro: Wings” y “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone”. El grupo también lanzó el video musical de su nueva pista, “Spring Day”, a la medianoche , el cual cuenta con escenas desgarradoras y emocionantes. El líder de BTS, RM, escribió la melodía principal para “Spring Day”, y la canción está infundida con influencias de varios géneros, desde hip hop hasta rock británico. “Spring Day” obtuvo el primer lugar en los ochos grandes sitios musicales en sus listas a tiempo real, entre ellos se incluye Melon, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver Music y Monkey3. Su pista “Not Today” se posicionó en el segundo lugar de todas las ochos listas musicales, mientras que otros de sus nuevos sencillos “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone” y “Outro: Wings” estuvieron muy cerca y lograron un tercer y cuarto lugar en siete de las ocho listas musicales. "You Never Walk Alone" tambien logró estar en la cima de las listas musicales de iTunes en 13 países como Armenia, Brunei, Finlandia, Indonesia, Kazakhstan, Malasia, Perú, Filipinas, Singapur, Suecia, Taiwan, Tailandia y Vietnam. Además, su sencillo “Spring Day” se ha convertido en la primera canción de un grupo de K-Pop en lograr estar entre los 10 mejores de las listas de iTunes en los EE.UU. El cantante PSY anteriormente logró el primer lugar con “Gangnam Style”, pero BTS es el primer grupo en lograr estar entre los 10 mejores. El 20 de Febrero, BTS reveló el video musical para su canción “Not Today” de su álbum “You Never Walk Alone”. La canción es un himno que anima a aquellos que tienen dificultades por luchar y superar obstáculos. Firma con Def Jam Recordings y Séptimo sencillo japonés "Blood Sweet & Tears (Japanese Ver.)". BTS, quien anteriormente se encontraba bajo Pony Canyon, firmó con la agencia Def Jam Recordings, empresa propiedad de Universal Music, para sus promociones en Japón. A su vez, el grupo liberara su séptimo sencillo japonés, y el primero bajo la firma de Def Jam Recordings, "Blood Sweat & Tears (Japanese Ver.)" el día 10 de mayo. El vídeo muestra varias escenas relacionadas con la versión coreana y también algunas escenas relacionadas a I NEED U y Run, como la escena final entre Jin y RM, reafirmando que Blood Sweat and Tears está relacionada con éstas. Nuevos logos y significados. A partir del 4 de Julio del 2017, al nombre "BTS" se le agrega el significado "Beyond The Scene" (en español es "Mas allá de las escenas") que simboliza:"La juventud que abre la puerta, y camina hacia su sueño". Junto a esto, se cambian los logos de BTS y de A.R.M.Y, dejando de ser representados por el "Chaleco a prueba de balas" y comenzando con las dos puertas semiabiertas (BTS) y las dos puertas semicerradas (ARMY). Esto trata de expresar a A.R.M.Y frente a BTS, que abren las puertas a ellos, reflejando a BTS en los momentos dé la juventud. 'Regreso con su quinto mini-álbum "Love Yourself: Her".' El 24 de agosto a la medianoche, BTS anunció que ellos estarán haciendo su regreso el 18 de septiembre con su quinto mini álbum “LOVE YOURSELF 承 ‘Her’.” Este tendrá 4 versiones diferentes dividido en sets “L”, “O”, “V” y “E”. El nuevo álbum incluirán una canción secreta que ha sido producida por RM, este mini-álbum será el primero de una serie de discos que lanzará el grupo desde septiembre hasta el próximo año. El 3 de septiembre la compañía distribuidora LOEN Entertainment reveló que desde el periodo de 25 al 31 de agosto. El nuevo mini álbum de BTS “Love Yourself 承 ‘Her’ logró un total de 1,051,546 pre-órdenes, superando su anterior récord con su álbum “You Never Walk Alone” que logró la suma de 700,000 pre-órdenes. El 5 de septiembre a la medianoche, BTS reveló un trailer para su regreso titulado “Serendipity”, que presenta a Jimin mientras canta una nueva pista. El 6 de septiembre a la medianoche, BTS reveló las primeras imágenes teasers para su quinto mini álbum "Love Yourself: Her" en su versión "L" y "O". Las fotos “L” muestran a los chicos sencillos y relajados en una habitación, mientras que las fotos “O” los muestran entre flores mostrando un concepto hermoso y juvenil. El 7 de septiembre a la medianoche, BTS reveló una segunda ronda de imágenes para su quinto mini álbum "Love Yourself: Her", las imágenes muestran un previo de su concepto “V” y “E” . Las fotos “V” muestran a los chicos divertidos y cómodos, mientras que las fotos “E” los muestran en un local de juegos. El 13 de septiembre a la medianoche, BTS reveló la lista de canciones de su quinto mini álbum "Love Yourself: Her". Su nuevo album incluirá la intro “Serendipity” que se reveló a través de un hermoso trailer de regreso que contó con la presencia de Jimin, “DNA”, “Best of Me” (co-creada por Andrew Taggart de The Chainsmokers), “Dimple”, “Pied Piper”, un "skit”, “MIC Drop”, “Rather than Worry, Go” y “Outro: Her”. El 15 de septiembre a la medianoche, BTS reveló el primer teaser del video musical para su nueva pista título “DNA”, que cuenta con Jungkook silbando antes de unirse a sus miembros del grupo para mostrar un poco de su coreografía. El 16 de septiembre a la medianoche , BTS reveló un segundo video-teaser de su próximo video musical “DNA”. Este nuevo teaser muestra tomas individuales de cada miembro así como un avance del nuevo tema. El 18 de septiembre a las 6 p.m., su nuevo álbum “Love Yourself: Her” fue publicado junto a un vídeo musical para la canción principal. “DNA” es una pista pop EDM que expresa la juventud y el amor puro. La canción tiene un tono pegadizo y sonido de guitarra acústica. “DNA” y todas las canciones de su álbum ocuparon los primeros puestos de las 8 listas musicales nacionales. El mini-álbum “Love Yourself: Her” tomó el primer lugar en los charts de los mejores álbumes de iTunes en 73 regiones. Este es el número más alto jamás obtenido para un artista de K-pop. Esas regiones comprenden: Estados Unidos, el Reino Unido, Alemania, Argentina, Armenia, Australia, Austria, Azerbaiyán, Bangladesh, Belarús, Bélgica, Brasil, Brunei, Bulgaria, Camboya, Camerún, Canadá, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Côte d’Ivoire, Ecuador, El Salvador, España, Estonia, Etiopía, Finlandia, Francia, Grecia, Hong Kong, Hungría, India, Indonesia, Irlanda, Israel, Japón, Kazajistán, Laos, Letonia, Liechtenstein, Lituania, Luxemburgo, Macao, Malasia , Maldivas, Maurici, México, Myanmar, Nueva Zelanda, Países Bajos, Nicaragua, Noruega, Perú, Polonia, Portugal, República Checa, República Dominicana, Taiwán, Tailandia, Turquía, Ucrania y Vietnam. La pista título de BTS, “DNA”, ocupó el primer lugar en 29 regiones en el chart de las mejores canciones de iTunes, incluyendo Argentina, Belice, Brasil, Brunei, Bulgaria, Chile, El Salvador, Eslovaquia, Estonia, Guatemala, Hong Kong, Hungría, Indonesia, Kazajistán, Laos, Lituania, Malasia, Noruega, Perú, Filipinas, Polonia, Rumania, Singapur, Eslovenia, Suecia, Taiwán, Tailandia, Turquía, Ucrania, México y Vietnam. Remix de "MIC DROP" en colaboración con Steve Aoki. El 16 de noviembre se reveló el teaser oficial de la colaboración entre BTS Y Steve Aoki para el remix de la canción “MIC Drop” la cual sería lanzada el 24. El 24 de noviembre fue revelado el remix de “MIC Drop”, “MIC Drop” es un tema B del álbum de BTS “Love Yourself: Her. El DJ Steve Aoki ha colaborado con el grupo remezclando la canción, que además cuenta con la colaboración del rapero Desiigner. El remix es un regalo especial para los fans, para darles las gracias por mostrar tanto amor a BTS durante su reciente regreso. A las 6 p.m. del 25 de noviembre KST, 24 horas después del lanzamiento, “MIC Drop Remix” había alcanzado por 13,987,276 de reproducciones. A las 7 a.m. KST del 25 de noviembre, el remix de “MIC Drop” había encabezado los charts de canciones de iTunes en más de 60 regiones de todo el mundo, incluidos los Estados Unidos, Argentina, Azerbaiyán, Bielorrusia, Brasil, Brunei, Bulgaria, Camboya, Canadá etc. Octavo Sencillo Japones 'DNA'. El 23 de Noviembre, la disquera en Japón de BTS, Universal Music, reveló que el próximo álbum sencillo del grupo titulado “MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow”, registró un impresionante de pre-órdenes. Actualmente el número de pre-órdenes en stock es de más de 300,000. El álbum inició las pre-órdenes el 16 de Octubre y será lanzado el 6 de diciembre. El álbum sencillo contendrá las versiones en japonés de “DNA” y “MIC Drop” de su más reciente álbum coreano “LOVE YOURSELF 承 ‘Her’” al igual que un nuevo tema de invierno llamado “Crystal Snow” El 6 de Diciembre la lista Oricon reveló que el octavo álbum sencillo japonés de BTS, “MIC Drop / DNA / Crystal Snow” vendio 269,861 unidades en sólo un día y ha encabezado la lista diaria de sencillos. Integrantes thumb|650px|centre De Izquierda a Derecha: Jimin, V, RM, Suga, Jungkook, J-Hope & Jin *Jin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Suga (Rapero y Bailarín) *J-Hope (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *RM (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jimin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *V (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jung Kook (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Repackage' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' 'Taiwán' 'Álbum' Programas de TV * 2017: '''The Late Late Show! (30.11.17) '''USA * 2017: Jimmy Kimmel Live! (30.11.17) USA * 2017: '''The Ellen Show (28.11.17) '''USA * 2017: Please Take Care of My Refrigerator - Jin y Jimin * 2017: (JTBC) Knowing Bros (23/09/17) * 2017: '''Bon Voyage Season 2 (V app) * '''2017: Run, BTS! S2 (VLive) * 2017: BTS Gayo Track S2 (VLive) * 2017: Hello Conselor - Jin y Jimin * 2017: Idol Party (07.03.17) * 2017: Shin Yang Nam Show (23.02.17) * 2017: Idol Star Athletic Championship (30.01.17) * 2016: '''Star Show 360 (16.11.07) * '''2016: Idol Star Athletic Championship (15.09.16) * 2016: King of Mask Singer ep. 71 y 72 - JungKook * 2016: SBS God’s Workplace - Jimin y J-Hope * 2016: '''Duet Song Festival - RM (01.07.16) * '''2016: '''SBS Star King - RM, J-Hope y Jimin * '''2016: '''Bon Voyage (VLive) * '''2016: Idol Star Athletic Championship (09-10.02.09.16) * 2016: The boss is watching (especial año lunar) (06.02.16) * 2016: SBS Star King ep.433 - V y J-Hope (12.01.16) * 2015: KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae - Jimin, J-Hope y Jungkook (24.12.15) * 2015: Arirang After School Club ep. 191 (22.12.15) * 2015: Weekly Idol (16.12.15) * 2015: My Pet Clinic - V, Jimin y J-Hope (11.11.15) * 2015: Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09.15) * 2015: Running Man ep. 265 - RM (20.09.15) * 2015: Run, BTS! (VLive) * 2015: BTS Gayo Track (VLive) * 2015: YamanTV (29.06.15) * 2015: YamanTV (22.06.15) * 2015: Weekly Idol (17.06.15) * 2015: Starcast BTS Lucky or Not * 2014: A Song for You ep. 12 (14.10.18) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 95 (26.08.14) * 2014: Jjang Interview * 2014: 4 Things Show episodio 3 * 2014: Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.14) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 70 - RM, Jimin y Jungkook (28.05.14) * 2014: Weekly Idol (30.04.14) * 2014: Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 46 (26.2.14) * 2013: Mnet Wide Open Studio * 2013: Arirang TV Pops in Seoul * 2013: Arirang After School Club ep. 24 (25.09.13) * 2013: '7color Concert' Reality Shows: * 2017: BTS Bon Voyage Season 2 en (VLive) * 2016: BTS Bon Voyage en (VLive) * 2014: MNET BTS American Hustle Life * 2013: SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King Programas de Radio: * 2017: '''Power FM Cultwo Show (21.09.17) * '''2016: SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (20.10.16) * 2016: '''Power FM Cultwo Show (13.10.16) * '''2016: Power FM Cultwo Show (12.05.16) * 2015: Changmin’s Music Plaza (20.12.15) * 2015: '''MBS “Till Dawn MUSIC” (15.12.15) * '''2015: KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (02.07.15) * 2015: SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (29.06.15) * 2015: MBC Radio Jung Joon Young SimSimtapa (21.05.15) * 2015: KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05.15) * 2015: MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.15) - sin RM * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.15) - Jimin, J-Hope * 2014: Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) * 2014: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.14) - Jimin * 2013: Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.13) * 2013: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.13) * 2013: MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.13) * 2013: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.13) - RM, Suga * 2013: KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.13) Conciertos/Tours *'BTS 1st World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2014' **17, 18 y 19 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea **13 Noviembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International Hall **16 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Intertnational Forum Hall **07 Diciembre - Manila, Philippines - MOA Arena **13 Diciembre - Singapore, Malaysia - Xingyu Perfoming Arts Center **20 Diciembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Chaengwattana Hall *'BTS 1st Japan Tour "Wake Up: Open Your Eyes" 2015' **10 y 11 Febrero - Tokyo **13 y 14 Febrero - Osaka **17 Febrero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **19 Febrero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka *'BTS 2nd World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2015' **08 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei New City Industrial And Commercial Exhibition Center **06 Junio - Taipei, Malaysia - Mega Star Arena **10 Julio - Sydney, Australia - UNSW Roundhouse **12 Julio - Melbourne, Australia - Melbourne Plenary Convention And Exhibition Centre **16 Julio - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **18 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **24 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater **26 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **29 Julio - Mexico - Mexico Pabellon Oeste **31 Julio - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Audio Club **02 Agosto - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **08 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **29 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'BTS 1st Concert "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode 1 BTS Begins" 2015' **28 y 29 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage" 2015' **27, 28 y 29 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 y 09 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **26 Diciembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage: Epilogue" 2016' **07 y 08 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **09 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Hsinchuang Gymnasium **18 Junio - Macau, China - Studio City Event Center **02 Julio - Najing, China - Wutaishan Sports Center **12 y 13 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **15 y 16 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Gaishi Hall **23 Julio - Beijing, China - Beijing Capital Gymnasium **30 Julio - Manila, Philippines - Moa Arena **06 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Indoor Stadium **13 y 14 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'BTS Live Trilogy Episode III "The Wings Tour" 2017' **18 y 19 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome **11 y 12 Marzo - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **19 y 20 Marzo - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Citi Bank Hall **23 y 24 Marzo - New Jersey, EEUU - Prudential Center **29 Marzo - Chicago, EEUU - Allstate Arena **01 y 02 Abril - California, EEUU - Honda Center **22 y 23 Abril - Bangkok, Tailandia - Impact Arena **29 Abril - Jakarta, Indonesia - Indonesia Convention Exhibition **06 y 07 Mayo - Manila, Filipinass - Mall Of Asia Arena **13 y 14 Mayo - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena **26 Mayo - Sydney, Australia - Qudos Bank Arena **30 y 31 Mayo y 01 Junio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **07 Junio - Hiroshima, Japón - Hiroshima Green Arena **14 y 15 Junio - Nagoya, Japón - Nippon Gaishi Hall **20, 21 y 22 Junio - Saitama, Japón - Saitama Super Arena **24 y 25 Junio - Fukuoka, Japón - Marine Messe Fukuoka **01 y 02 Julio - Sapporo, Japón - Makomanai Sekisui Heim Ice Arena **14 y 15 Octubre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome **21 y 22 Octubre - Taipei, Taiwán - Multipurpose Gymnasium National **04 Noviembre - Macau - Cotai Arena **08, 09 y 10 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * 2017 Kpop World Festival in Changwon (29/09/17) * 2017 S&F Music Festival Global K-Pop Super Concert in Daejeon (24/09/17) * Sky Festival (3/09/17) * KCON MEXICO (17 y 18 /03/17) * Nonsan Year-End Concert (22/12/16) * Geumsan County One Heart Concert (22/12/16) * DMC Festival (8/10/16) * Busan One Asia Festival (1/10/16) * K-POP World Festival in Changwon (30/09/16) * Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Concert (7/09/16) * MBC Show Champion in Manila (3/09/16) * KCON LA (31/07/16) * USF Ulsan Summer Festival (30/07/16) * KCON NY (25/06/16) * KCON France (2/06/16) * MBC Music Core 500th Special Episode (16/04/16) * KBS1 Open Concert (10/04/16) * KCON Abu Dhabi (2/04/16) * The 8th K-POP Festival Zepp Sapporo (Winter Special) on BS Skaper (26/03/16) * The Award Ceremony of Women’s Korean Basketball League (7/03/16) * Y-Star Live Power Music Festival (3/08/13) Anuncios * 2017-2018: MEDIHEAL * 2017: LOTTE DUTY FREE * 2017: UNICEF & BTS 'LOVE MYSELF' campaign * 2017: Smart TV * 2017: VT Cosmetics * 2017: I.SEOUL.U * 2016-2017: Smart Uniform (junto a GFRIEND) * 2016-2017: '''BBQ (Fried Chicken Brand) * '''2016-2017: SK TELECOM (junto a GFRIEND) * 2016: '''SNOW App * '''2016: '''KBS Talk Talk Korea * '''2016: Tales Runner games * 2016: '''CECI's CLEAN Perfume * '''2015-2017: PUMA * 2015: RM para "K'ha wah Coffe" (junto a Jimin de AOA y Iron) Premios Curiosidades Pre-debut, inicios y actualidad: * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2.000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. * En el MV de Jo Kwon "I'm da one" se puede ver a J-Hope y Jungkook bailando. También aparecen Jin, V y SUGA. Jimin participó en el vídeo "Party (XXO)" del ex grupo de Big Hit, GLAM. * Para su reality show, American Hustle Life, viajaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos. Aprendieron acerca del Hip Hop de la mano de artistas como Coolio, Dante Evans, Nate Walka, Tony Jones, Warren G, Iris Stevenson, etc. * Se dijo que la chica que aparece en "War of Hormone" era prima de Jungkook, pero luego se aclaró que fue simplemente un alcance de apellido. *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en 2012 por RM, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. *La canción 좋아요 (I Like It) de su álbum debut fue escrita por RM, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. *Su single debut "2 COOL 4 SKOOL" contiene dos "Hidden Tracks" o canciones ocultas que no son presentadas en las listas de canciones oficiales ni en la página oficial de BigHit Entertainment, estas canciones son "Skit: On the Start Line" y "길 (Road/Path)" dejando al single con un total de 9 canciones. *Cada año para la celebración de su aniversario, el grupo organiza un programa especial de radio llamado BTS 꿀 FM 06.13. *Vivieron durante los dos primeros años desde su debut en un apartamento en el que compartían habitación los siete. A principios de 2015 se mudaron a uno más grande en el que se dividieron en tres habitaciones: RM y Jungkook; V, J-Hope y Jimin ; SUGA y Jin. actualmente la distribución en la siguiente: J-Hope y Jimin; V y RM; SUGA y Jin; Jungkook tiene habitación para él solo al haberle ganado en piedra papel o tijeras a sus hyungs. *Ellos revelaron en una entrevista para Kpopism que consideran que sus puntos fuertes son: su música con la cual las fans pueden sentirse identificadas y encontrar consuelo, sus presentaciones y la amistad que tienen entre ellos. *Cuando debutaron, BTS pensó en varias maneras de hacer su introducción pero fueron desechas ya que la mayoría de ellas eran vergonzosas. Al final se decidieron por un eslogan corto: "BANG! TAN! Hola, somos BTS!" *El 4 de Julio del 2017, BTS hizo un remake de la popular canción Come Back Home ''del grupo legandario Seo Taiji and Boys,'' producida y dirigida por el propio Seo Taiji, este es un proyecto llamado TIME: TRAVELLER. Cabe destacar que Billboard anuncio que la semana del 22 de julio la canción ha entrado en el segundo lugar de la lista mundial de ventas de canciones digitales. Logros importantes: * Llevaron a cabo su primer concierto japonés "WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES" en febrero de 2015 en las ciudades de Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. * Están incluidos en el ranking del canal de cable digital y televisión de satélite estadounidense, FuseTV, entre "Los 27 mejores álbumes que hemos escuchado en el 2015... Hasta ahora". Siendo el único artista coreano incluido en la lista con su mini-álbum 화양연화 Pt.1. * Con su sexto sencillo japonés "RUN" llegaron a la cima de las listas Oricon de Japón vendiendo más de 70.000 álbums. El 10 de diciembre, la lista diaria de Oricon reveló que el grupo vendió más de 11,143 álbumes ese día y que subió de la tercera posición a la segunda. "RUN" es la tercera canción consecutiva que logra posicionarse en el primer lugar de la lista musical Oricon después de "For You" y "I NEED U". * El 18 de diciembre del 2015, el chart de K-pop de iTunes reveló que BTS obtuvo el primer lugar con su álbum 화양연화 Pt.2 y con la canción del mismo álbum "RUN". Dentro de las 100 mejores canciones en la lista del chart, aparecen un total de 13 canciones de BTS. "DOPE" está en tercer lugar, "Butterfly" se encuentra en el sexto lugar, y "I Need U" se encuentra en el séptimo lugar por decir algunas. * El álbum 화양연화 Pt.2 debutó en el número uno del "World Albums chart" de Billboard, además, ha logrado estarlo dos veces no consecutivas, siendo también el álbum con más tiempo en dicho chart al llevar más de seis semanas. El álbum también fue nombrado como uno de los mejores del año, y su canción principal "RUN", fue nombrada una de las mejores canciones del 2015 en el Kpop. * Big Hit se posiciona en el segundo lugar de ventas físicas del 2015, siendo el primero SM con el grupo "EXO", y por encima de grandes empresas como YG y JYP. * El 2 de mayo de 2016 lograron su primer all kill, con la canción "FIRE" del álbum especial Young Forever logrando posicionarse simultáneamente como no.1en todas las listas musicales de Corea. * Son los primeros artistas coreanos en posicionarse por segunda vez consecutiva en el top 200 Billboard con su álbum especial Young Forever (luego por 3ra vez con WINGS). * BTS consiguieron agotar todas las entradas de los conciertos de su gira asiática. El 25 de junio, Big Hit reveló que habían sido vendidas las 144.000 entradas de 2016 BTS Live 화양연화 On Stage: Epilogue Asia Tour. La gira consta de 14 conciertos en 10 ciudades de Asia. * Lograron vender más de 500.000 álbumes físicos en el período de pre-venta. Los fans no habían visto ni las fotos promocionales ni sabían qué canciones iban a estar incluidas en el álbum. * Su segundo álbum, WINGS, logró posicionarse en el primer puesto de los charts de 97 países y consiguieron un all-kill en los portales de música coreanos. Lograron ocupar los 16 primeros puestos de sitios como MelOn y NAVER con las 15 canciones de su álbum y con "FIRE" como 16ª. * WINGS llegó a ser el no. 2 en el Worldwide iTunes Album Char' y "Blood Swear & Tears" logró el no. 1 entre los vídeos musicales en US iTunes. * El 17 de Octubre de 2016 entró por tercera vez en los Billboard 200, posicionándose en el no.26 con su álbum ''WINGS, el puesto mas alto conseguido en esta categoría por una artista coreano. * Con su álbum WINGS, por primera vez aparecieron en las noticias de canales populares como SBS News 8, KBS Morning News, MBC, YTN News21... * WINGS estuvo dos semanas consecutivas en los ''Billboard 200', la segunda semana en el no.106. También ocuparon el puesto no. 86 en los 'Billboard Canadian Hot 100'. * Se convirtieron en el primer grupo no perteneciente a las tres grandes compañías de entretenimiento (YG, SM y JYP) en ganar el Premio al Artista del Año en los MAMA 2016.' * El día 20 de febrero su MV "Blood Sweat & Tears" consiguió 100 millones de visitas llegando a ser el segundo grupo de K-Pop en conseguirlo tan rápidamente. * El MV "Not Today" consiguió 10,979,502 reproducciones en 24 horas. * En una votación reciente hecha a varias agencias de Corea del Sur, se les preguntó cuáles eran los grupos más influyentes del mes dichas agencias votaron por BTS y TWICE. Probando así una vez más, el gran éxito internacional de BTS y el estatus de TWICE como el grupo de chicas de la nación. Estas fueron las agencias que votaron (orden alfabético): Amoeba Culture, BigHit Entertainment, Brand New Music, Cube Entertainment, GYM Entertainment, Happy Robot Record, Jellyfish Entertainment, JYP Entertainment, MBK Entertainment, Mystic Entertainment, Pledis Entertainment, RBW, Santa Music, Starship Entertainment, SM Entertainment, Star Empire, Widmay Entertainment, Woollim Entertainment, YG Entertainment, y YNB Entertainment. * BTS se convierte en el primer grupo en la historia del K-pop en ser nominado a los BBMAs, asistir a la ceremonia y ganar el Billboard en la categoria Top Social Artist Award 2017 con una cifra de votos nunca antes vista desde que se crearon las categorias votadas por el público con más 300 millones de votos, obtenidos en tres semanas de votacion. * Durante la alfombra "magenta" de los BBMAs «VOGUE» los nombró los ''mejor vestidos. * BTS es el segundo grupo de K-pop en ganar el premio al Mejor Artista Internacional en los Teen Choice Awards 2017 seguido de Super Junior en el 2015 * El video musical de “DNA”, tema principal de su mini-álbum “Love Yourself: Her” lanzado el 18 de septiembre a las 6pm KST llegó a 10 millones de visitas en YouTube alrededor de las 2am KST del 19 de septiembre, convirtiéndolos en el grupo del K-Pop más rápido en alcanzar esta cifra en tan sólo ocho horas, superando el record previo de BLACKPINK. * El 19 de septiembre de 2017, 24 después de su lanzamiento, “DNA” de BTS tenía 20,975,068 reproducciones, la cantidad más alta para un grupo de K-pop en 24 horas, superando el record previamente conseguido por “As If It’s Your Last” de BLACKPINK, de 13,316,290 reproducciones 24 horas después de su lanzamiento. * Según Spotify el 19 de septiembre del 2017 (GMT), la canción de BTS “DNA” ha entrado en el Top 50 global del servicio de streaming en el número 50, siendo la primera vez que un artista coreano ha entrado en ella. * El mini-álbum de BTS “Love Yourself: Her” se ubicó en el número 1 de la lista de álbumes de iTunes en 73 regiones, que es el número más alto de un artista coreano, mientras que “DNA” asumió el primer puesto en las listas Top Songs de iTunes en 29 regiones. * Durante las primeras 5 horas, el MV DNA se posicionó 1° en tendencia en países como: Chile, Venezuela. Corea del sur, Guatemala, El salvador y UK. 2° En: Bolivia. 3° En: USA, Nicaragua y Perú. Otros en: #7 Filipinas #8 México #Singapur #17 Indonesia #24 En Brasil y Canadá #26 En Argentina #35 En Malasia, Alemania y Vietnam #42 En Costa Rica y #45 En España. * El 26 de Septiembre, Billboard anunció que su nueva canción "DNA" entró en el Hot 100 para la semana del 7 de octubre en el no. 85; además de que también llegó al puesto no.7 en Billboard 200 con su mini-álbum "Love Yourself: Her" * BTS fue invitado a una entrevista en Billboard por los grandes logros que habían hecho ya que BTS se encontraba haciendo su gira en los Estados Unidos, la entrevista fue hecha en vivo a través de la pagina oficial de Billboard. * El 2 de Noviembre el MV DNA supera los 3,000,000 de likes, lo que los convierte en el grupo de K-pop con más "me gusta" en la plataforma de Youtube. * El 19 de Noviembre de 2017 realizaron su primera presentación en vivo en AMAs en Estados Unidos, hecho que los convierte en el primer grupo de K-Pop y en el segundo artista coreano en estar en vivo en la TV americana. * Es el primer artista que gana por dos años consecutivos el Premio al Artista del Año en los MAMA. * Es el segundo grupo que gana el Premio al Artista Global en los MMA después de Girls' Generation con "The Boys" en 2011. * Debido a su presentacion en los AMAs, el grupo ganó mucha atencion y fueron llamados para participar en programas estadounidenses muy conocidos: The Late Late Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live! y The Ellen Show. '''Redes sociales: * La selca que el grupo se tomó con un premio en la noche de los Melon Music Awards 2015 fue seleccionada por Twitter Corea como el "Tweet Dorado" al recibir más de 2.9 millones de vistas. * Sus vídeos "I Need U', "Prologue", "Run" y "Young Forever" están entrelazados entre sí, pero se desconoce la verdadera historia y el posible orden real detrás de ellos. * Fueron nominados a "Top Social Artist" de los premios Billboard, junto a artistas como Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande, Selena Gomez y Shawn Mendez. * El 12 de Mayo de 2016 se convirtieron en el primer grupo Coreano en tener su propio emoji de Twitter. Tenías que usar los hastags #BTS, #LoveBTS o #방탄소년단. Estos se convirtieron en TT en 5 minutos. * En menos de una hora el hashtag #WINGSBR que hacía referencia a su nuevo comeback, logró ser el no. 1 como tendencia mundial. * Los servidores de VLIVE cayeron ya que más de 500.000 fans estaban conectadas para ver en directo el BTS 'WINGS' preview SHOW. Tuvieron que atrasar el directo por más de media hora y mientras tanto, un millón más de fans se conectaron. Consiguieron acabar el show con más de 3 millones de visitas en directo y con más de 100 millones de hearts. * El 1 de Octubre, BTS sobrepasó a G-DRAGON, llegando a ser el artista coreano con más seguidores en Twitter. Random: * Ganaron en los ISAC de Septiembre de 2015 medallas de oro en carrera de relevo. * Volvieron a ganar medallas de oro para los ISAC en enero 2016, llegaron a la final de lucha ganado medallas de plata, Jimin y Suga participaron en arquería de equipo mixto junto a Lovelyz y JungKook fue el único del los miembros en participar en los 60 metros masculinos. * Ganan medallas de oro por tercera vez consecutiva en los ISAC de Septiembre de 2016: Jimin, J-Hope, SUGA y JungKook (carreras de relevos de 400 metros), uno de los miembros fue parte del juramento, ganaron medallas de broce en arquería, Jimin salió ganador en una encuesta que se les hizo a las Idols Femeninas con la pregunta, Qué idol quieres que te espere en la línea de meta ? obteniendo el 35% de todos los votos, el otro 65% estuvo dividido entre todos los idols masculinos que habían. * En los ISAC de Enero 2017 una vez más ganaron medallas, esta vez de plata, V estuvo entre los miembros que hicieron el juramento y participaron en arquería. * En el programa YamanTV se les pregunto a qué grupo femenino les gustaría ser cercanos. Jungkook dijo que que le gustaría ser cercano a IU; Jin, Jimin y J-Hope respondieron que a Red Velvet mientras que V, SUGA y RM a Girls' Generation. * BTS donó 7 TONELADAS de arroz a la caridad después de su concierto de Red Bullet en 2014 que dio inicio a la gira. El arroz, que originalmente fue donado por los fanáticos, fue entregado a la caridad como parte de la apertura de la famosa KSTAR ROAD en Apujeong Rodeo donde tienen su propia figura de oso en el paseo. * En el cumpleaños de cada miembro, los chicos suben imágenes a Twitter en las que el cumpleañero no se ve favorecido. *El dia 4 de Julio cambiaron el logo del grupo y del A.R.M.Y. *BTS es un gran fan del juego móvil Crossy Road e incluso tuiteó al creador pidiendo mercancía. Cuando la consiguieron, tuitearon un montón de selfies con los pollitos. *La banda estadounidense de electro house Major lazer compartió una foto de su encuentro con RM y Jungkook en el Festival Valley Rock en Incheon. *Big Hit Entertainment dio a conocer el 10 de septiembre que "The Chainsmokers", Andrew Taggart, han colaborado en la canción ‘Best Of Me’ de su álbum LOVE YOURSELF «HER». *Anteriormente habian salido rumores de una colaboración entre BTS y Steve Aoki; sin embargo el 25 de septiembre Steve Aoki publicó fotos encontrádose con el equipo de producción de BTS celebrando su futura colaboración. Finalmente el 24 de Noviembre se libera el MV original del Mic Drop Remix (BTSxSteve Aoki). *En la transmisión del 19 de Diciembre de ' 5AM Morning News ' de NBC, una de las estaciones de noticias más grandes en los Estados Unidos, se informó la muerte de Jonghyun en la televisión en vivo en una actualización de noticias en la estación local de NBC en Chicago. Sin embargo, el video que se reproduce durante el segmento no es de Jonghyun, sino de BTS en su episodio de Ellen DeGeneres Show. No solo se utilizó el video incorrecto, NBC Chicago hizo un acercamiento continuo a RM cuando habla de Jonghyun. También hablan de SHINee en Ellen DeGeneres Show, como si fueran BTS. El anfitrión del segmento de noticias también afirma que SHINee acudió a los AMAs. Los fans inundaron la cuenta de Twitter de NBC Chicago extremadamente enojados por el error, alegando que nadie en NBC Chicago se tomó el tiempo de investigar quién era Jonghyun o incluso SHINee con una búsqueda básica en Google. **En respuesta a la fuerte crítica de su error, NBC Chicago se disculpó a través de Twitter, declarando: "Ayer, mientras informaba sobre la muerte de Kim Jong Hyun, un miembro de la popular banda de chicos de Corea del Sur SHINee, NBC 5 emitió un video de la banda BTS por error durante nuestro noticiero matutino. Nos disculpamos sinceramente por este error". 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japonés *Cafe Daum Oficial *me2day Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Personal Instagram *Instagram Oficial Canal de Youtube *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Canal de YouTube Oficial Japonés Weibo *Weibo Oficial *Weibo Personal V LIVE * Canal de VLive Oficial * Canal plus de VLive Official Galería BTS01.jpg BTS02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' BTS - No More Dream-0|No More Dream BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver)|No More Dream (Dance Ver.) BTS - We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 MV|We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 BTS - N.O|N.O BTS - Boy In Luv|Boy In Luv BTS - Boy In Luv (Dance ver)|Boy In Luv (Dance Ver.) BTS - Just One Day|Just One Day BTS - Danger|Danger 'Japón' BTS - NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver-|No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) BTS - BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver-|Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) BTS - Danger-Japanese Ver-|Danger (Japanese Ver.) BTS - For You|For You BTS - FOR YOU(Dance Ver)|For You (Dance Ver.) BTS - I NEED U (Japanese Ver)|I Need U (Japanese Ver.) BTS - RUN -Japanese Ver-|RUN (Japanese Ver.) 防弾少年団 – 血、汗、涙 -Japanese Ver.- (Official MV)|Blood Sweat & Tears (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHipHop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:JPop Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JBoyBand Categoría:JDebut2014